


I'll Make It Up To You.

by moby_dicks_bong



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Homemade Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sexting, dirty texts, drunk!ty, horny!ty, no seriously ty's wasted, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moby_dicks_bong/pseuds/moby_dicks_bong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidewinder's on a retreat. This is just a story about a man missing his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make It Up To You.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ty and Zane, the great and beautiful Abi Roux does. Although if I did, Ty would be on his knees a lot more.

Zane sat down on his couch, bored out of his mind. His husband was out of town with his Recon buddies, and the bookstore was closed today. He turned on the T.V. and began to chanel surf, trying to find SOMETHING interesting to watch before he went and put a metaphorical bullet into his burnt out brain. He sighed loudly, trying to make some kind of noise in his empty house. His phone began to buzz, and he saw that his handsome husband Ty was calling him. He smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby," Ty answered, and Zane could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey," Zane said breathlessly. His lover never failed to make his heart beat faster, and his head dizzy.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. How much longer are you going to be gone?" There was a pause on Ty's end and a shuffle of papers.

"Three more days." Zane outwardly groaned, and he felt an ache in his chest.

"I hate being away from you for this long," Zane said in a melancholy voice. Ty had already been gone for eleven days, making this one of Sidewinders longest "retreats" yet. Zane was surprised he hadn't heard any of the other boys in the background yet, and he took a guess and assumed that Ty had escaped to the bathroom of their hotel.

"God, Zane, I miss you so much." Zane shuddered as Ty's voice dropped. "I miss being with you," he said, almost a whisper. "I've been gone eleven days; Eleven long, fucking days in hell without you. I need you baby," he groaned softly, and Zane knew what he was doing by the timbre of his voice. "Do you know," Ty continued, "How fucking long it's been since I've been able to touch myself?" He growled in Zane's ear, the words going straight to Zane's groin. It was only about 11pm, and Zane figured Ty would've been out barhopping with Sidewinder.

"Baby," Zane choked out softly, running his fingertips slowly down his body. "Where are the guys at?" Ty groaned again into the phone, the desperate, filthy sounds coming from his mouth making it very obvious what he was doing.

"Getting food. Don't have much time. Gonna be here soon," Ty whimpered, jacking himself slowly despite the words he just said.

"How long?"

"Five minutes," Ty stuttered, letting out a cry of pleasure.

"Perfect. That's enough time," Zane said, his voice hoarse. "Just listen to my voice baby, I got you." He heard Ty let out a strangled cry on the other end and Zane reached into his jeans to stroke himself. 

"More, Zane. Please," Ty begged, and Zane could imagine what he looked like. Hell, Ty did it all the time for him. 

"Just imagine I'm there, watching you. You love when I watch, don't you?"

"Zane, fuck baby, I'm so close," Ty struggled to speak, grunts and groans pouring from his mouth as he writhed against the bathroom door.

"Ty-" Zane was cut off as he heard several male voices in the background and a door slam.

"Ty! We got the grub!" Zane heard Digger's voice say.

"Baby I gotta go," Ty said to him, giving his cock couple more tortuously slow tugs. "I'll try to call you back later."

"Ty, please."

"I have to. I promise I'll make this up to you." Zane leaned his head back on the arm of the couch, his hand delving back into his boxers, his pants pushed around his ankles a few minutes ago.

"But baby," Zane moaned, stroking his balls like Ty would.

"Fuck, Zane, you're making this so goddamn hard." Zane grinned.

"I bet I am."

"Pun penalty. Goodbye Zane."

"I love you."

"I know." Ty hung up, leaving Zane literally with his pants down. He received a text a few minutes later.

 _-I love you too, Lone Star._ \- Zane smiled and pulled his shirt off, goosebumps raising on his skin in the cool air.

 **-How r u going to make it up to me?-** He texted Ty back.

_-You'll see later, Zane. I promise. It'll be worth the wait.-_

**-It fucking better be.-** Ty smiled as he read Zane's text, ignoring his friends.

"Jesus, Grady. Are you gonna ignore us the whole fucking time?" Johns asked him.

"Piss off, kid. I'm allowed to miss my husband." The whole team groaned in unison, earning the finger and a grin from Ty.

"I do kinda miss my girl," Johns agreed, his tone sad as he sat down on his bed. The team had got the presidential suite at some hotel in the middle of Tennessee for god-knows why, just to hang out. Ty has assumed it was Digger's doing, but it turned out to be Owen's.  

"I've went over a week without any ass, man," Ty groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Digger's off fucking some barmaid, Kells and O got each other, and Johns your girl lives in fucking Tennessee." The team looked at him sympathetically because, gay or not, a week away from your love and their ass was shit.

"Six, come on man. Let's go get drunk," Johns said, standing up. Ty shook his head.

"I'm gonna go to bed," he murmured sadly, putting his head in his hands. Kelly and Nick stood and left the room, giving their best friend a sympathetic look before going out to do whatever it is they do. Owen looked at Ty sadly, and flopped back onto the bed.

"Come on, man. Just a couple drinks." Ty sighed and stood, contemplating his decision.  

"Alright, just a couple."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Three hours later, Ty was stumbling back into their hotel room with no idea where Owen went or how many beers and peach bellinis he'd had. He had lost count after 14.  It was dark in their room, with no body shaped lumps on any of the beds. Ty pulled out his phone after he turned the lights on, too drunk to even care to check for any of the bad guys he usually feared. He had three texts from Zane.

 **-Baby. Text me when you can. I hope you're having fun.-** Ty smiled fondly at that one, even though the words were kind of blurry. The next was a picture message. Zane was standing in their floor length mirror, wearing only a towel with water dripping from his shoulder length hair. Ty didn't usually like long hair on guys, but he had to admit, Zane pulled it off damn well. He thumbed up on the phone screen to read the third text after staring at Zanes picture for a moment longer.

 **-I'm gonna think about you riding me so hard ur screaming my name tonight when I cum. Goodnight baby. Love you.-** Ty's stomach dropped as he read the last text. He began to type out his reply, having trouble seeing through the alcohol.

 _-Fuck Zane. Miss you somuch-_ He began to shred his clothes as he made his way to the huge bathroom. Zane's reply came almost instantly.

**-R u drunk?-**

_-mabe a littttle bit ;] so glaf you arent sleeoinf-_ Ty stood in front of the bathroom mirror, his shirt off and his eyelids drooping. He wasn't fooling anyone; He was wasted. He snapped a picture of himself, his hair sticking up in every direction from when he pulled his shirt off, cheeks rosy. He was biting his lip as he took the picture, because he knew how much Zane loved it when he did that.

 **-God, ur beautiful. I wanna be inside of u so bad-**  Came Zane's reply. Ty shivered and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them a little lower on his hips, revealing the dusting of hair trailing down from his belly button into his boxer briefs. He snapped another picture in reply, this time his hand was in his pants.

_-i need you to come fucjk me zane-_

**-Baby, if I could, I would. Hard. Just like you like it.-** Ty moaned as he read the text, stroking balls slowly in his jeans. 

_-moar zane, -t_ _ell me moar-_ Zane could just imagine him, all relaxed and pliable, and ready and willing to be fucked on his knees. 

**-When you come back, I'm gonna fuck you on the balcony. On the chair, and you can ride me until you cum on my belly.** - 

_-i forgot, you're a cumwhore lol-_

**-I would love nothin more right now than to get on my knees and let you fuck my face until you cum all over me** - Zane replied, and Ty moaned again, feeling his knees go weak. There was a damp spot forming on his jeans, and he rubbed his cock through the thick material, teasing himself. He was surprised the first time Zane swallowed his cum, instead of letting it spurt onto his chin or chest or lips like he usually does. 

The thought of coming all over Zane as he was on his knees, begging for it, hit Ty so hard he sunk onto the toilet seat, making sure the lid was closed before doing so. 

 _-hold on baby-_ Ty stood and set his phone onto the front camera and set it on the towel rack directly in front of the toilet, making sure the door was locked. He pressed record and moved slowly into the view of the camera. He began to run his hands all over his body, through his hair, down his chest to play with his nipples. He began to moan as he pinched and squeezed them, rubbing them as writhed on the lid of the toilet seat. He let out a soft moan as he felt goosebumps raise on his skin. He could see Zane had texted him, but he wasn't about to be interrupted now. He was rubbing his cock through his jeans, his hazel eyes now a dark green. He stood back up and pushed the jeans down to his feet after he toed off his Converse sneakers. He stepped out of them, rubbing his dick through the dark blue material of his boxer-briefs. He looked directly into the camera, staring at himself as he hooked his thumbs into his underwear and pushed them down. His cock was standing straight up, and he sat back down on the toilet lid, gripping himself. He placed one arm behind his head and leaned back, his hand started to pull slowly. He gasped slightly, feeling the alcohol buzz through him, making his heightened senses tingle.

The only things he wore was the compass rose around his neck, a filthy look in his eyes, and a pair of socks. He kept the socks on because Zane thought it was cute when he wore socks while they fucked. 

 

"Z-Zane," he whispered, pushing his hips forward into his hand. Biting his lip, he stopped to reach down into his duffel bag and pulled out a small container of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers and slouched down. He lifted a leg onto the counter (Zane was always surprised at how flexible he was) and began to circle his rim with one of his fingers, making a show of it. Zane loved to watch Ty, and Ty loved to be watched. It was something he'd never expected himself to enjoy, but he found that he loved when Zane's dark, hungry eyes were on him as he pleasured himself. It always made him come just a little bit harder. He let out a cry as he forced a finger into himself, still jacking himself with the other hand. He'd never admit to Zane, but he'd always wanted a sex toy for times like this. It would make things so much easier. Ty began to force his finger in harder and farther, his moans steadily gaining in volume. He added another finger, calling out Zane's name as he fucked himself on his fingers and pumped his hand faster. 

"Fuck, fuck yes," he groaned, staring at the camera again as he fingered himself. He threw his head back and moaned again, unable to keep quiet. If his friends came back right now, he didn't care. He started to wonder what Zane would do if he was here right now. Probably sit on the other side of the bathroom and watch, jacking himself off. He could feel his orgasm nearing and he jacked himself faster.

"Fuck, fuck Zane," he cried out, hitting his own prostate and rubbing it. He forced his eyes open to stare into the camera again and bite his lip against the shout that threatened as he started coming. Spurt after spurt of cum spattered across Ty's stomach, and he couldn't stop the yell then, a sob of pleasure forcing it's way out of his full, pouty lips. He slowly pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the towel next to him, his chest heaving. He ran a finger through the cum on his belly and proceeded to put that finger in his mouth, sucking on it. Ty stood carefully and dragged that finger through his cum again, taking another taste of himself and walked over to the camera, winking and waving goodbye into it. He stopped the recording and made sure it saved, then he went to clean up. He looked at his phone as it started to buzz. Zane was calling him.

"Hey baby," he answered in a post-orgasm, drunk, relaxed voice.

"Jesus, Ty. I thought you passed out on me."

"Nope. I'm gonna send you something. I'll call you in the morning. Love you Zane. Sleep well." And he ended the call. He went to his texts so he could send Zane the video, with the caption, 'Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.' He passed out naked in his bed with the phone in his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

"Good morning sunshine!" Digger yelled at Ty, who lifted his head quickly, head pounding. He swung out to hit Digger, missed, and fell off of his bed.

"Fuck off," he said, groggily. Digger grinned and held Ty's phone up.

"Ya left your phone unlocked, my friend." Ty's eyes widened and he stood to grab it, either forgetting he was naked, or not caring. Digger ducked away from him, reading his texts with Zane out loud.

"Digger, you fuckshit, give me my fucking phone," he warned. He didn't need his best friends knowing he sent his husband a porno of himself.

"Six, you're a little freak when you're drunk," Johns said, listening to Digger and laughing. Ty's cheeks blushed red and he snatched his phone from his friends."If you were a chick, we'd have already all fucked you."

"That's..not weird at all," Ty replied in a wary voice. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door, reading the text Zane sent him after he sent the video.

 **-Jesus fucking Christ, Ty. Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?-** The man grinned, and put on a pair of boxers out of his duffel bag. He dialed the number he long ago recognized, smiling fondly when he heard the hoarse, "Hello?" on the other line.

"Good morning, Lone Star." He could imagine Zane naked in bed, tangled in their sheets, his hair sticking up in all directions. His lean body would have indents from the sheets on it, and Ty loved to trace them when they woke up. Ty half-thought that if he didn't make Zane cut his hair, he would let it grow past his shoulders.

"Hey doll," he responded, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"Did you get my video?"

"I did."

"And?" Ty heard silence on the other line, and he waited.

"I can't wait to show you what it made me want to do to you. These next two days won't go by fast enough."

"No, they won't." There was a quick silence from Ty's end, then a quiet, "Zane?" was heard.

"Yeah, doll?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> so i haven;t wrote in a while and this might be really shitty i'm so sorry  
> but i got bored on the way home from florida and i wrote this the entire bus ride  
> i edited it like 6 times trying to figure out what sounded best  
> and i'm sorry about the shitty ending  
> i'm just sorry


End file.
